I Can't Say
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Kau berbisik di telingaku "Kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini." Tapi ada sesuatu yang baik tentang kita, Aku tahu itu. SONG FIC AGAIN! XD Sequel Blue Wind dan Goodbyedays. Special for KuroPika Week Festival. RnR?


Special di dedikasikan untuk KuroPika Week Festival yang jatuh pada 22 Januari - 29 Januari...

Sudahkah kalian membantu memeriahkan event ini? ;)

.

.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu **I Can't Say** nya **Yui Yoshioka**

**I very love Yui Yoshioka-nee-chan! ^o^**

**I can't say** ini adalah sequel dari **Blue Wind** dan **Goodbye-days**

_Just enjoy _:)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi Senpai**

**.**

**I Can't Say © Yui Yoshioka-nee-chan**

**.**

**Story © Kiyui Tsukiyoshi**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

**.**

**Don't Read!**

**.**

**Silakan tekan tanda X di pojok kanan atas**

**.**

**Jadi, Flame not allowed! I've warning you before!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok gadis berambut pirang bermain gitar dan bernyanyi di bukit dekat SMAnya dulu. Ia duduk di salah satu pohon rindang di tengah-tengah hutan itu. Ia terus memainkan gitar itu dengan lihai seraya memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati tiap-tiap melodi yang ia hasilkan. Tiba-tiba tetesan air matapun turun dari matanya yang ia pejamkan, bersamaan dengan itu, iapun menghentikan permainannya dan menghapus air matanya itu dari pipinya. Iapun tersenyum tipis, betapa ia merindukan kampung halamannya ini... setelah 5 tahun, akhirnya iapun bisa kembali.

_**xXx**_

_**Konnan ja susumenai tte anata wa iu keredo**_

_**Yoku aru koto yo atashi nara shitte iru**_

_**oOo**_

_**Kau berbisik di telingaku _**"Kit**a tidak bisa terus seperti ini."_**_

**_Tapi ada sesuatu yang baik tentang kita, Aku tahu itu._**

_**xXx**_

"Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus kau tahu..." ucap suara kecil di telinga Kurapika -nama gadis itu-. Kurapikapun tersontak kaget dan memutar kepalanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok pria yang ia cintai -Kuroro Lucifer- sudah berada di belakang pohon yang ia duduki. Kuroropun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Kurapika tampak begitu terkejut.

"Kalau kita sering bertemu diam-diam begini, orang-orang bisa berfikir yang tidak-tidak, loh!" lanjut sosok Kuroro mulai berdiri dan duduk di sebelah tempat duduk Kurapika. Kurapikapun menundukkan kepalanya, ia kira selama ini ada hal bagus di antara mereka. Apa ini hanya pemikiran sepihak Kurapika? Ah! Benar juga, 5 tahun tentu saja Kuroro sudah punya orang yang ia sukai.

_**xXx**_

_**Akiramete nante inai tsumori**_

_**Tada waraiau hodo mujaki ni narenai**_

_**oOo**_

**_Aku tidak akan menyerah pada mu,_**

**_Tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi._**

**_xXx_**

Tapi Kurapika tentu tidak akan menyerah begitu saja... Sudah 5 tahun perjuangan Kurapika hingga bisa kembali seperti ini, itu bukan perjuangan yang mudah, 'kan?

**_XxX_**

**_Ai shite yo ai ni kite ieta nara_**

**_Shiawase ni nareru kana? Okubyou na_**

**_Atashi ni kizuite yo_**

**_oOo_**

**_Jika aku bisa memberitahu kau betapa aku mencintaimu,_**

**_Bisakah kita bahagia? Anda tahu._**

**_Aku bukan pahlawan_**

Kalau saja Kurapika bisa menyatakan perasaannya saat ini, apakah mereka akan bahagia? Bagaimanapun juga Kurapika juga tidak sekuat itu menahan perasaan ini... Sangat ingin sekali rasanya ia dapat menyatakan perasaannya 5 tahun belakangan ini kepada seniornya itu.

**_xXx_**

**_Machi de hayari no skirt ja kyuukutsu de_**

**_Tsukareta kao ni aeta nara ochitsuku yo_**

**_oOo_**

**_Di mana aku tinggal, tidak ada tempat yang cocok bagiku_**

**_Tapi jika kau ada di sini, aku tidak akan peduli._**

**_xXx_**

Waktu itu... Dimanapun tempat Kurapika, tak ada satupun tempat yang cocok untuk Kurapika. Semuanya menolaknya sampai-sampai Kurapika tidak kuat. Tapi ada satu kekuatan yang membuatnya bertahan waktu itu... Keberadaan Kuroro, pria yang sangat ia cintai.

"Hey Kuroro... Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" tanya Kurapika ketika berhasil mendapatkan keberanian yang ia cari. Kuroropun mendongak kaget, lalu tersenyum.

"Pernah..." Jawab Kuroro yang membuat Kurapika agak sedih. Bagaimana kalau seandainya orang itu bukan Kurapika? Apa Kurapika sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya?

**_xXx_**

**_Tomadou anata wo mite iru dake_**

**_Tsuyogari no atashi wa sunao ni narenai_**

**_oOo_**

**_aku melihat mu, semua bingung dan sendirian, Aku mencoba untuk terlihat tangguh dan tidak peduli._**

**_Sementara jauh di dalam hati ku, Aku tidak tahan melihat kau seperti ini._**

**_xXx_**

"Dia adalah gadis yang hebat... Dan juga sangat cantik... Aku masih menyukainya hingga sekarang..." Lanjut Kuroro yang membuat Kurapika tambah sedih... Bisa dipastikan, sangat kecil kemungkinannya itu adalah Kurapika. Kurapikapun tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, sebuah senyum paksaan yang harus ia lontarkan pada sahabatnya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Kurapika tak ingin membuat Kuroro merasa tak enak.

"Haha? begitukah? Apa gadis itu juga menyukaimu?" tanya Kurapika dengan tawa kecil yang nampak ia paksakan. Ia tahu resikonya bertanya seperti itu, bagaimana kalau ternyata justru gadis itu sedang jadi pacarnya?

"Tidak... Aku menyesal tidak pernah memberitahukan perasaanku... Kau tahu? Ternyata menyatakan perasaan itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali..." Jawab Kuroro yang membuat Kurapika sedikit berfikir.

**_xXx_**

**_Ai shite yo ai ni kite ieta nara_**

**_Anata wa dou suru kana? Wagamama na_**

**_Atashi wo wakatte yo_**

**_oOo_**

**_Jika aku bisa memberitahu mu betapa aku mencintaimu,_**

**_Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mohon disadari_**

**_Betapa egoisnya aku_**

**_xXx_**

Kalau Kuroro tahu tentang perasaan Kurapika, Apa kah Kuroro akan menerimanya?

Ingin sekali rasanya Kurapika berteriak, tapi tak bisa! Ia takut, ia tidak bisa bersikap dan sedekat ini lagi dengan Kuroro... Mungkin terlihat egois, tapi Kurapika ingin Kuroro sendiri yang menyadarinya, jadi Kurapika tak perlu mengubah sikap tiba-tiba...

**_xXx_**

**_Ai shite yo ai ni kite ieta nara_**

**_Shiawase ni nareru kana? Kowai kedo_**

**_oOo_**

**_Jika aku bisa memberitahu mu betapa aku mencintaimu,_**

**_Bisakah kita bahagia? Aku sangat takut._**

**_xXx_**

Takut... Itu yang di rasakan Kurapika... Tapi bagaimanapun... Yang di katakan Kuroro ada benarnya juga...

"Kuroro... Aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu..." ucap Kurapika seraya menarik nafas dalam-dalam... Ia tak ingin menyesal, tujuannya kembali ke York Shin adalah agar bisa menyatakan perasaannya... Ia tidak ingin sampai menyesal lagi... Lagi pula menyatakan perasaan juga, bukan berarti menembak, 'kan?

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kuroro yang membuat Kurapika tambah tegang. Kurapikapun menarik nafas lebih dalam lagi...

"Aku..." Ucapnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah mulai memerah karena ini pertama kalinya ia menyatakan perasaan..

"Kimi ga daisuki... Aishitteru, Kuroro-kun"

**_xXx_**

**_Ai shite yo ai ni kite ieta nara_**

**_Anata wa dou suru kana? Moshikashite_**

**_Hontou wa kizuiteru no? You know..._**

**_oOo_**

**_**_Jika aku bisa memberitahu mu betapa aku mencintaimu,_**_**

**_Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mungkin..._**

**_Menyadari kebenaran? Kau tahu ..._**

**_xXx_**

**_A/N :_** Akhirnya selesai! Oke gue gak mau banyak bacot kayak biasanya karena, hell no! Perut gua mules mendadak! oke~ Review aja deh akhir kata! _megangin perut_


End file.
